Akame ga Terror
by I Be Random
Summary: V died and has been transported to the world of Akame ga Kill. Let's watch his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own V for Vendetta or Akame ga kill

Author's Note: I can't fucking take it anymore. This idea has been in my head for a while now it just has great synergy and I can't believe that nobody has done this yet. This is the last story before I start before I continue with my batman crossover.

Chapter 1

V was drifting in darkness finally at peace now that his vengeance had been satisfied. All those who had wronged him were finally disposed of and the people of Britain were unintentionally liberated, but nonetheless they were freed from tyranny and they held a ceremony honoring him and his sacrifice. V was floating in the darkness until a light pierced his vision. He stared right at it and then it enveloped him in its embrace.

When V could see again he was lying down in a forest his back against the grass and the trees surrounding him. He was relieved to find that he was still wearing his usual attire and patting his belt, he felt his collection of knives. He got to his feet and stretched feeling rejuvenated as if he had taken a nice long sleep. He started walking through the forest and eventually found a dirt road. Not knowing where it lead, he cautiously followed it for a while.

Eventually, he saw a few buildings in the distance towards the end of the forest. He felt tired as he had been walking for over 18 hours in hope of finding civilization, so now that he saw one he decided to take a rest. He walked off the road and hid himself in a bush about a foot away from the road. He awoke to the sound of two people talking while walking down the road, to him it sounded like a boy and a girl.

"Are you sure that this the right way?"

"Obviously, I can see the tops of the buildings from here."

All three saw the bandits come out of the woods.

"Well what do we have here," the leader questioned. He cracked his knuckles and projected a malicious intent the two teens reached for their weapons but before they touched them a man wearing all black darted in front of them with superhuman speed. He stopped in front of them and stood his arms relaxed at his side.

"Why are you stopping so low as to attack people who are just trying to travel to a place?"

"Well we need the money."

"How do you know that they aren't in a financial state much worse than yours?"

"They aren't dressed like us. You aren't either and your clothes are too good for you to be poor so what we what is all of your money."

They group of bandits attacked, only to be facing a blur of black and silver. V moved quickly, as soon as he saw their legs tense he knew they were going to attack, so he was prepared. He drew two of his knives and held one in an ice pick grip and the other normally. He effortlessly cut through their flesh and in less than four seconds, they were reduced to corpses on the floor. The leader was the only one left standing his eyes were wide along with the teens behind him. V still had knives in his hands, only now they were soaked in blood.

"What the hell?"

"No. Hell is their destination, as is yours, if you don't leave."

The bandit smartly turned and ran into the woods while clutching his stomach. V cleaned the blades with his hands and put them back into their sheathes. He turned and faced the teens and tipped his hat to them.

"Good day to you both." They stared at him dumbfounded at how a man could be so calm after murdering people. "You think I am heartless and feel no remorse don't you? Yet you were willing to fight them anyway with your own weapons. Do you think that they would show you any mercy if you lost? No, they would kill you, boy and then rape you, girl. You should kill them."

"Then why did you let their leader go unharmed?"

"I didn't, I punched him hard enough in the stomach to cause internal bleeding. He will die eventually. For now let us focus on going forwards. Your destination is those buildings over there if I am not mistaken. Allow me to accompany you." They and looked at each other and shrugged. "Excellent, now what are your names?" After a moments hesitation, the male spoke.

"She's Sayo and I'm Ieaysu. Thanks for fighting those bandits. We already ran into a group a while back and got separated from one of our friends. Where are you from? You have a strange accent."

"I'm from a place called Britain, but I'm sure that now I'm far from it."

"Where's Britatin I've never heard of it?" Underneath his mask, V's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's impossible," He said aloud, his questionable thoughts from before now made sense. There were no forests near Britain, when he died. They had all been cut down, also the architecture was radically different from Britain. He could tell this even so far away, they would never build towers like that. Lastly, he remembered dying.

"What do you mean by impossible," Sayo asked

"Forgive me but I shouldn't be alive anymore," this sentence stopped their walk. "I was killed by several bullet wounds to the abdominal cavity."

"How are you alive then?"

"I don't know, but I feel as if some deity is either testing me or wants me to preform some mission or act of goodwill. Whatever the case, I intend to finally be at peace."

"Well then let's go to the Capital."

Eventually they got to the capital and although V was questioned about his appearence he made up a story about an arbitrary skin condition.

"This is where we part ways. If I see your friend I will attempt to contact you so stay near. Tatsumi, right?"

"Yes and thanks for the help V."

"My pleasure," he said while taking off his hat and bowing to them.

The days passed quickly for V but soon he saw someone who fit the description of Tatsumi getting thrown out of the enlisting building, while he buying food. He was approached by a blonde haired woman who, in his opinion looked like a slut. She took him into a tavern and V waited outside watching. When she came outside again, holding a bag of coins she started laughing and left. V followed her until during the late hours of the day, she was chased by an angry mob. V ran as fast as he could and made it to an alleyway around the corner she was turning.

When she passed the corner, she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled in. V pushed her into the shadows and covered her mouth. When the crowd passed he released her, and asked her a question.

"What was the name of the boy whom you took the money from at the tavern earlier today?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because he fits the description of a boy that was separated from his friends that I helped. I promised them that if I saw him I would notify them immediately."

"His name is Tatsumi."

"Thank you."

"Do you know where to find them?"

"Yes, they were taken in by a girl named Aria a few days ago." V noticed that the woman's eyes widened in shock at that statement.

"No, not her."

"What is it that is so bad about that particular family?"

"I shouldn't tell you this but they are all psychopaths. That girl is a sadist who enjoys torturing others. Her mother likes to inject toxins into her victims and document their reactions. They take their victims from off the street." V's eyes narrowed under his mask and hatred burned in them. Leone could see the aura of hatred radiating off his body.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I need to carry out my verdict now."

"Are you a judge?"

"No I am a man who's occupation is to rid the world of those who have wronged me or someone close to me."

"Then what's your verdict?"

"The only verdict is vengeance. A vendetta against those people has spawned and I am going to use it if I can find the proof to confirm your statement."

V turned and walked away reaching the house just as day broke. He broke in and snuck around searching for clues to confirm Leone's story. However, it was difficult until he heard a muffled scream come from outside. He went to investigate and found it to be coming from the shed. He saw the guards on duty at the door and hid himself in the trees nearby and waited for night to fall. When it did, he was ready and cut the lock off with a knife. He opened the doors and saw a huge torture room. What caught his eye was Sayo dead hanging from the ceiling, looking closely, there was fresh blood on her showing that it was more recent. Ieaysu was unconscious in a cell, his clothes were torn and he looked worse than death. He heard a gasp behind him and turned to see a guard escorting Aria, and a very shocked Tatsumi staring at what was past those doors.

Tatsumi walked towards the shack as if he was in a trance, while the guard aimed a gun at V. V was expecting it and had already thrown a knife. It lodged in the guard's skull and he dropped to the ground. Aria let out a shriek and turned to run but a girl with a murasame was standing there. V calmly walked over and took out his knife.

"I see that you have helped me vanquish their presence from this world and for that I am grateful. It would've taken me longer just by myself." They both heard a sword being unsheathed and V saw that it was Tatsumi. He was staring at Aria with a dark intent burning in his eyes.

"Tatsumi," Aria squeaked out, obviously scared of all the murderous intent being directed at her.

"You killed them he told me you did," he said with a venom in his words. Aria tried to move away, but V caught her by the hair and stood her in place. Tatsumi's sword slashed through the air and cut her in half. All three heard a clapping sound and while the other two turned to look V dashed into the house and set homemade explosives throughout the house. He trailed out the fuse and he ignited it as he watched the team known as Night Raid run off along the rooftops. Moving to a safe distance he watched the house explode in a brilliant flash of fire that light up the night sky. As the roof collapsed a firework was shot off and created a big stylized V in the air. Everyone in the Capital saw it confused at it but those in Night Raid had a good guess as to who it was that put up such an extravagant display.

Smiling to himself, V made his way back into town and into the room he was renting. He took off his mask and kept his face in the darkness. He cleaned it and set it down on a table. He had a new vendetta, he wanted to keep others from the same fate as those two he helped on the road. He didn't want anyone to be killed because he wasn't willing to let people die because he was ignorant of a crime in place. He smiled again, to himself and was already plotting to take down others who were considered to be rumors. He also needed to know about the world he was currently in. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	2. News

Hello everyone who found this story in a corner that nobody knows about. For anybody still interested I have been working on my writing skills. however I can assure all of you that very soon I will have the time to update this story. I am working on other projects of mine right now one of which being my own short story publication and this project is taking a backseat. I should get back to this soon.


End file.
